


Rehearse The Way You Heal

by Glove23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, I'm writing this purely out of spite bc someone said i cant so, M/M, Now i do, it's all fiction guys, that's literally all this is about, they're both dead and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: Luke Castellan is Dead. He's surprisingly okay with that.





	Rehearse The Way You Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes! I wrote this fic bc someone on tumblr said ppl can't ship this and that this ship is Bad, well. One, you can't tell other people what to ship and TWO, it's FICTIONAL none of this is real. So I was super petty and wrote a cutesy fic abt them. It's just a short little fic of them being cute.
> 
> I actually lowkey ship this now tbh.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it!

Luke looked down the deck of the Princess Andromeda as he lounged on his deck chair. Someone was standing at the other end, their silhouette the only thing Luke could see. 

 

He smiled and slipped his sunglasses on his face. The light in Elysium was different than it was on the surface when Luke was alive. The light there is...more somehow. Brighter, but not glaring. 

 

It was warm though. It warmed him down to his soul.

 

Which, considering he was dead, wasn’t hard to do. But he would take what he could get.

 

Luke didn’t know why the ship he got from...Him was down here with him. He avoided it for the first century. Then he craved something familiar, an escape from all the faces of the heroes who fought for him, or who died at his hand. Elysium was supposed to be a paradise, a beautiful place to spend eternity. Not somewhere to be reminded of all the horrible things you were made to do.

 

Suddenly, the light was blocked as a shadow moved over him. The difference was jarring and Luke had to blink rapidly behind his sunglasses to see, as a hand reached out and plucked them off his face. Squinting up, he saw an eyepatched face smirking down at him.

 

“You know, you don’t have to wear these here. I’ve told you that a million times. You don’t really have eyes, you’re a spirit.” Ethan said, pushing Luke’s legs to the side and sitting down on the deck chair. 

 

“Yes, but I enjoy them. They make me look cool.”

 

Ethan burst out laughing, and Luke felt a smile tugging at his own lips. He could spend the rest of eternity watching Ethan laugh.

 

And he planned to do just that.

 

“Yeah, sure, you’re super cool.” Ethan mocked. 

 

“Hey, at least I don’t still wear an eyepatch over a perfectly usable Not Eye.” Luke said, reaching out and flipping the other boy’s black eyepatch onto his forehead, exposing a glaring eye.

 

“It’s a habit, okay. It makes me feel, I don’t know, grounded, I guess.” He shrugged and looked away, pulling his patch back over his eye. “Like I’m still connected, you know? To out there.”

 

Luke sat up and reached out a hand, pulling Ethan’s face to look at his. “I know what you mean.” Luke said, pressing his forehead to Ethan’s. “Feeling like you’re still apart of their world...it’s everything. But so are you.”

 

Luke gently pressed his lips to Ethan’s, and smiled. “You’re my everything.” He said, pulling back. “Being here has helped me to see that. As long as I get to spend my time here with you, I’ll be happy.” 

 

Ethan blushed, and pecked him on the lips. “But what about Rebirth? Wouldn’t you want to try?”

 

“I’m not sure, anymore. Unless they could guarantee that I’d see you, and know you back there, I don’t know if I’d want that.” He grinned at the other boy. “I don’t think I could give you up.”

 

“I’m glad I’m so addicting, but I don’t want to keep you from something you want.” Ethan brought his hand up, and gently ran his fingers over where Luke’s scar used to be. “Don’t spend eternity resenting me.”

 

Luke grinned suddenly, and quickly kissed Ethan, and stood up. “Come on.” He said, pulling Ethan up with him. “We have some judges to convince, so we can be reborn.”

 

“Convince them of what?”

 

“For when we’re reborn, to make us soulmates.” He stopped just before the gangplank. “I don’t want to be without you, Ethan. Even if I’m reborn and start off not knowing you, I want to be sure I can find you again.”

 

“You’re a sap, you know that right?”

 

Luke laughed, and Ethan smiled, feeling like he could watch Luke laugh forever.

 

“What can I say? Death makes a man cheesy.” Luke said. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~don't comment on things you don't enjoy, don't be a dick~


End file.
